gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Santana Relationship
The Santana-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Their ship name is most commonly referred to as Pucktana, although some fans came up with the name Suck to show their enmity of this couple. Although they stopped dating in Acafellas, they still had an attraction to each other, since they continued "sexting" and sleeping together until at least the Season Two episode Furt. Overview At the beginning of Season 1, Santana and Puck appear to be in a stereotypical cheerleader-jock relationship. They are both members of the Celibacy Club and Glee Club despite having reputations of being among the more sexually active and popular students at the school. It is made clear they have a mutual attraction in several episodes. Although they were not officially a couple any more, they remained lovers until at least Furt where Santana claimed she was dating Puck, and Quinn retorted that she was "getting naked" with Puck. Santana was the one who ended the relationship, but she continued having feelings for him, because in the episode Hairography, she got jealous of Quinn and Puck and in Laryngitis Santana was jealous when Mercedes dated Puck. She did not, however, go after Rachel when she was dating Puck. Santana does go after Lauren Zizes when Puck begins showing interest in her. Although Santana has shown her willingness to hold on to him, Puck has never defended Santana or gotten jealous when she was dating someone else - showing that for him, the relationship was never much more than just physical. Their relationship as lovers seems to end altogether in season 2, as Santana goes through relationships with Sam Evans and Dave Karofsky while secretly pining for Brittany, and Puck dates Lauren. In season 3 Santana has come to realize that she is a lesbian and in love with Brittany, and Puck is focusing on being in his daughter Beth's life and the resulting changes in his relationships with Quinn and Shelby. Though they do not interact as often as in previous seasons, they are both cast in West Side Story, playing the couple Anita and Bernardo. Puck generally seems supportive of helping Santana come to terms with her sexuality and joins the glee club in helping her come out as a lesbian. Songs Santana and Puck have sung together in the following songs: *''Don't Stop Believin''' - Journey *''Lady Is a Tramp'' - Glee Live *''Blame It (On The Alcohol)'' - Blame It On The Alcohol Related Songs: *The Boy is Mine- Laryngitis *I'm the Only One- I Kissed a Girl Episodes For Showmance Puck mentions how much he likes the Cheerios skirts and that when Santana leaned over, he "could see her ovaries". While in the Celibacy Club meeting, Puck is seen joking around with Santana with a balloon while she is trying to get away. Acafellas Puck and Santana are now a couple, as they are seen making out in the school hallway. Hairography After Quinn babysits with Puck, Santana gets jealous and confronts Quinn, telling her to stay away from him and that "asking someone to babysit with you is super 90s" which could also mark her jealousy of Quinn spending time with Puck. She also mentions that she and Puck were sexting while he was babysitting with Quinn, who checks Puck's phone and discovers it was true. Sectionals Santana says she and Puck were sleeping together. Laryngitis Santana gets very jealous when Mercedes and Puck start "dating"; so jealous, in fact, that the two girls nearly have a physical altercation after singing their duet of The Boy Is Mine. Journey Puck and Santana look into each others eyes during regionals. Duets Santana tells Brittany she is only with her because she is like a lizard, and needs something warm underneath her to digest her food while she is waiting for Puck to get out of juvy. Never Been Kissed Puck double-dates Santana with Artie and Brittany. Furt Santana said she was dating Puck, which Quinn interrupted, saying she was 'getting naked' with Puck. Blame It On The Alcohol They sing a verse together in the song Blame It on the Alcohol . Episodes Against Acafellas Santana breaks up with Puck, because she thinks he can't support her financially. Puck states that he prefers older women. Mash-Up Puck begins to date Rachel, and when he is singing Sweet Caroline to her, Santana is visibly jealous, along with Finn. Rachel breaks up with him because of his obvious feelings for Quinn, and he who admits the reason he joined Glee is because Quinn was part of the club. Hairography While babysitting, Puck and Quinn are seen at one point holding hands. However, he is sexting with Santana during the babysitting. Sectionals Santana says she, and Puck, are not dating any more. Hell-O Puck and Quinn announce that they are officially dating and are obviously a happy couple. The Power of Madonna Santana takes Finn's virginity, unbeknownst to Puck, although it's revealed in Special Education everyone was made aware of the fact after this event took placed. Bad Reputation Puck begins to pursue Rachel again, but she rejects him, as she was dating Jesse at the time. Theatricality Puck sings to Quinn on what to name their child. Journey Puck admits to being in love with Quinn, especially now, at the hospital after she giving birth to his daughter. Audition When Jacob Ben Israel accuses Puck of being heartbroken over Quinn, Puck does not respond, instead pushing the camera out of the camera-man's hands. Grilled Cheesus Although Santana seems excited by Puck's performance, he was actually singing to Quinn. Silly Love Songs Puck begins avidly pursuing Lauren, and is crestfallen when she stands him up. He thene becomes determined to win her over. When New Directions go to BreadstiX to see the Warblers perform, after Santana gives, Quinn Fabray, mono via Finn Hudson, she shares a look with Sam that suggests she has a crush on him. Comeback Santana and Sam Evans are officially dating by the end of the episode, and Puck continues his courtship, of Lauren Zizes. Blame It on the Alcohol Puck calls Rachel "my hot little Jewish American princess." Santana and Sam are seen making out at Rachel Berry's party. Puck and Lauren flirt at the party, with Puck even taking her glasses and then leaning on her shoulder. Sexy Santana admits to Brittany that she loves her, that she "doesn't want Sam, Finn, or any of those other guys", and that she only wants her. Pictures Cutest ever right ohhhh.png Pucktana 4 eva.png Pucktana in alcohol.png Santanapuck.jpg The boy is mine.png Wedding bells.jpg tumblr_l8c0cyxQ311qcl3cro1_500.jpg tumblr_lcu084JLNN1qeznza.png tumblr_lgdpalthGt1qeznza.png tumblr_lgdq7fSivM1qeznza.png tumblr_lgdr3os7F31qeznza.png tumblr_lkj79gx3oD1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkja1kq0QS1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkjffffLp11qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkk0o4zGzG1qin1euo1_500.png tumblr_lkkhe43i4h1qcwou5o1_500.png tumblr_lkl6nfpMLL1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lkmycjgPFV1qcwou5o1_500.png tumblr_lknsrxe3HG1qhgu3j.gif tumblr_lknt31J1Da1qdseej.png tumblr_lkpk2eRiuX1qdcdt7o1_500.png tumblr_lkqno8slmD1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkqnr8mb741qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_lkqzlrzfEA1qeh5kto1_500.jpg tumblr_lks9tkD8ii1qcwou5o1_500.png tumblr_lkuereuN8K1qjf11qo1_500.gif tumblr_lkw3a1QimE1qj1pqro1_500.png tumblr_lkwn9f7A4A1qeh5kto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkwncyvi8N1qeh5kto1_400.jpg tumblr_lkz0usTZBL1qj1pqro1_500.png tumblr_ll1p0blUqh1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_ll3fhkUQif1qg2d8qo1_500.png tumblr_ll712zKXdm1qhqji9o1_500.jpg Laryngitis1.jpg|Santana and Mercedes fighting over Puck mark-salling-naya-rivera.png Pucktana-L-puck-and-santana-18776238-445-346.jpg tumblr_kx8k1cUJen1qaub83o1_500.png tumblr_ldwubxERIC1qcujp2.jpg Pucktana - OMG.gif tumblr_lcv8jvHzIR1qcjrpf.gif Pucktana - The Boy is Mine.gif Pucktana - Blame it on the Alcohol.gif tumblr_l27jbc00zz1qbued8o1_400.jpg bday13.jpg|Mark and Naya 875283_1320901195680_full.jpg Santana-Puck-puck-and-santana-16561311-640-480.jpg images.jpg Glee-glee-19411745-1280-1024.jpg tumblr_l5ct8aTIxt1qzu6ivo1_r1_500.gif|Dancing Together Category:Relationships